danganronpa_newly_despairedfandomcom-20200214-history
Kinzou Shiruya
Kinzou Shiruya is a participant of the Laboratory Killing Game featured in Entertainment in Experiment. He was presumed to have died after his supposed execution during Chapter 1, but thanks to the help of Miss Kaetsu, he managed to recover and rejoin the surviving students in Chapter 6. His talent is the Ultimate Marksman. He used to work for an unnamed militia that were involved in numerous types of conflicts, namely civil wars and the likes. Kinzou was recognized for his unparalleled skills as a marksman. History Early Life When Kinzou was in his younger years, he first discovered that his father had an airsoft rifle hidden away. Out of curiosity, he decided to take it and set up various targets for him to shoot at, which coincidentally enough he was very accurate at. He discovered he had a knack for firearms at a relatively young age, which surprised him as he hadn't thought that he would even have a talent. Ever since then, he often thought about how he could use his talent, and if he could ever use it for good - which was what he wanted to do. When he was 14, an unnamed militia approached him and his family and asked if he wanted to join their operations (though they later turned out to be the exact opposite of what Kinzou wanted). Curious and excited, the young Kinzou decided to join thinking that he would get the chance to use his talent for good - though this never happened at all. He then received training which he breezed through, before joining their ranks as their most skilled frontlines soldier, which is when all of the tragedy began. He took the life of soldier after soldier, nothing stopping him in his path. He didn't have the time to think about the consequences, since this was a battlefield he was on and nothing else. As time progressed, Kinzou seemed to become colder and more harsh as he witnessed the sheer amount of slaughters by his own hands. He started to resent himself for even thinking that this talent of his could ever be used to save people when in reality he was only used as a tool to fulfil the jobs that the militia he worked for requested of him. The amount of trauma and self doubt caused by the 6 years he spent working for the militia made him develop severe PTSD (though only Mayu really saw that), and a very bad case of Survivor's Guilt which was shown during the Chapter 1 trial. Not only did he receive injuries mentally, but he also lost his right arm and got a scar across his right eye though he can still see through it. The Beginning Upon first meeting his fellow subjects in the Lab Killing Game, Kinzou was rather dubious about it all, however he didn't seem to mind that he had a functioning right arm again albeit mechanical. He first came across as someone who might be seen as a 'grumpy old man' as he was the eldest out of all of the subjects, though he did chat to a few of them as he slowly began to open up. He didn't seem to care he was in a killing game, because he wasn't planning to kill anyone (until the Chapter 1 motive appeared). The Cyborg and the Flower Upon hearing Chapter 1's motive, the thought of Mayu being killed by the person who has her as a target went through Kinzou's mind, though he wasn't having any of it, and thus planned to murder the person who was after her since the motive was that anyone who kills their target can escape without a trial. Though he wasn't planning to kill anyone at first, he didn't mind throwing away his life if it meant another person prospers (this being his survivor's guilt), though after the Chapter 1 trial he did show some regret for what he did as it was foolish all the same. Kinzou had murdered Junko, the Ultimate Botanist, who was planning to kill Mayu as she was his target. Kinzou was thought to have been executed after the trial. A Miracle Though Kinzou was thought to be executed, he was saved by Miss Kaetsu, though he was missing his legs and had to crawl around a lot. He thanked her after being saved by her, and started to slowly remember some of the things that he had forgotten due to the Twins (Subjects #19 and #20) making everyone forget about the time that they spent at the lab before the killing game, making everyone forget important things such as who Subject #1 was. Koshiro Fukumi, the person who was initially thought to be the mastermind, had also seen Kinzou, and was shocked to see him alive. Miss Kaetsu then helped Kinzou get his legs replaced so that he could help the surviving subjects in Chapter 6. Twins of Terror No More During Chapter 6, Kinzou showed up during the class trial, shocking everyone except from the Twins as they were expecting him. He then explained his situation with how Miss Kaetsu saved him and what not, and proclaimed that he would 'save Mayu' from her serum state, as well as save his fellow subjects with a renewed determination altogether. This Kinzou was far different from the one the others remembered, as he was previously cold and harsh. He helped his fellow subjects to restore Mayu to her normal self, and promised to her that he would continue helping her as long as he lived. Unfortunately, he was also the one that had to kill Koshiro so that everyone could escape from the lab. However, he, Mayu and Harumi were all abducted by three separate helicopters waiting outside for them (which were later revealed to be Orion). It is unknown as to what happened to Kinzou, or if he works for Orion after those events. Appearance Kinzou is a young man in his early twenties, before his experiment his hair was messy and silver, and he had crimson red eyes with a scar across his right eye. He also had his right arm missing, and he wore a grey unzipped parka with one sleeve ripped off to highlight this fact. He also wore black baggy pants as well as a pair of grey boots. After his experiment, the majority of his skin was changed to metal plating which was black, red and silver. He has no functioning mouth anymore, and instead speaks through a speaker, making his voice robotic. Half of his face is robotic, hence why he's a half-cyborg. During his time at the lab, he wore the same attire as the other subjects. Personality Kinzou was initially very cold and harsh towards his fellow subjects, stating that there's nothing he dislikes more than idealists, as he knew something bad was coming with the announcement of everyone being trapped in a killing game. He seemed to be softer around Mayu for some reason or another, but that was mainly because they became close friends during the killing game, especially after he heard about the kinds of things that she's been through to solve her problems. During Chapter 6, Kinzou was a lot more like his former self - far from afraid to display his emotions and speak his mind, as opposed to never reacting to anything. Talent As the Ultimate Marksman, Kinzou is very proficient at using firearms. He has unparalleled skills and accuracy, no matter what kind of firearm he wields. This is heightened even more due to his newly robotic body, as the metallic parts allow for more than perfect accuracy and power. He knows everything there is to know about the internals and externals of a gun, the best ways to fire it, what ammunition to use, etc. He was often referred to as a one man army by the members of the militia he used to be a part of. Relationships Koshiro Fukumi Kinzou internally felt a lot of sorrow towards Fukumi and what he's been through in general, and it didn't help that the twins only made it worse and worse for him by pushing him to his wits end by killing Miss Kaetsu. Unfortunately, Kinzou had to kill him in the end otherwise his friends wouldn't have been able to escape the lab. Secretly, he wishes things were different. Laboratory Killing Game Class: Mayu Hinode Mayu was the person that Kinzou undoubtedly trusted the most, because she trusted him. The two became close friends during the killing game, and shared each other's griefs and burdens as they genuinely cared for one another. Kinzou was amazed and still is amazed at how caring Mayu can be even after everything that she's been through, and he doesn't want that to change one bit, which is why he'll keep looking after her wherever possible. Daisuke Corozu Kinzou seemed to think that Daisuke was a pretty good guy, as he was supportive of Mayu as well as himself, however he did believe that some of the issues that Daisuke had in his life were a little petty, though some of them weren't as much. He was jealous of Daisuke since he had a mouth and could drink coffee, whereas Kinzou doesn't have a mouth anymore. Tokuru Shibo Kinzou thinks that Tokuru's a good friend, even though he never got much of a chance to talk to him and all. He admires his determination especially, and reckons that he will prosper in the future. He wishes he spoke with him more, but still sees good in him. Lune Shokogran Kinzou didn't seem to like Lune much at all, he didn't like her attitude or anything, because Lune doesn't bother to try to understand others and also lied to essentially everyone in the Chapter 3 trial. He would've spoken to her before the events of Chapter 3 but couldn't since his legs were being replaced, but he reckons that it would've been a waste of time as even talking about his issues to her wouldn't have changed a thing. List of Appearances * Entertainment in Experiment = Trivia * Kinzou is the first male original character to be played by Crashy. * Kinzou and Shiori both have the same chest size at 37". * Kinzou has motifs that stem from Shirou Emiya and Archer, both of which come from Fate/Stay Night. These motifs are in both his personality and his backstory. * Kinzou is the eldest original character physically that Crashy has played at the age of 20. * Kinzou is the tallest character that Crashy has played at 6'1".